Deuses e Semideuses lendo Percy Jackson
by Rose Cashburn
Summary: Era um dia como qualquer outro no Olimpo quando inesperadamente os deuses recebem um misterioso pacote, com um bilhete dizendo que eram livros que contam a história de alguns semideuses muito importante para o futuro e que o objetivo da leitura era fazer os deuses se aproximarem mais uns dos outros e que quando os acontecimentos do livro viessem a acontecer, eles já estariam prepar
1. Chapter 1

Era um dia como qualquer outro no Olimpo quando inesperadamente os deuses recebem um misterioso pacote, com um bilhete dizendo que eram livros que contam a história de alguns semideuses muito importante para o futuro e que o objetivo da leitura era fazer os deuses se aproximarem mais uns dos outros e que quando os acontecimentos do livro viessem a acontecer, eles já estariam preparados.

Mas acontece que os deuses não leriam esses livros sozinhos.

Capítulo I

Seria um dia tranquilo no Olimpo – se é que existe um dia tranquilo no Olimpo – se os deuses ali não estivessem discutindo. Como sempre faziam, mas desta vez não era nenhuma assembleia, estava mais para uma confusão.

Os 15 deuses que agora discutiam na sala dos tronos, estavam fazendo seus afazeres, quando derrepente são misteriosamente tele-transportados para a sala do trono e a confusão se dera porque ninguém sabia o porquê de aquilo ter acontecido. E vocês sabem como são os deuses, ficam irritados quando não têm tudo sobre controle. A briga continuaria se algo não os detivesse.

Uma caixa misteriosamente surgiu no meio do salão, fazendo todos se calarem.

Héstia que era a mais próxima da caixa se aproximou e apanhou um bilhete que estava pousado sobre a caixa. Em voz alta leu:

 _Caros deuses e deusas do Olimpo,_

 _Vocês certamente devem estar se perguntado o que aconteceu, certo?_

 _Bem é muito simples, a caixa que veem contém alguns livros que contam duas batalhas que certamente destruiria o mundo e a TODOS nós. Felizmente esse não é o caso graças a um grupo de jovens semideuses que lutaram para impedir que isso viesse acontecer. E estamos dispostos a mostrar essas batalhas para vocês no intuito de lhes alertar sobre os perigos que estão por vir, porque apesar de tudo ter terminado bem no final. Há, no entanto, algumas coisas que queremos que sejam...corrigidas._

 _Antes que abram a caixa devem jurar pelo rio Estige que não irão se matar ou ferir alguém, isso inclui as pessoas que iremos mandar para ler com vocês._

 _\- Atenciosamente, Os deuses do Olimpo_

Quando Héstia terminou de ler o bilhete, o salão foi submerso no mais profundo silencio. Cada um dos deuses estava analisando o que deveriam fazer.

\- Bem, eu estou curioso sobre o que nossos _eu's_ do futuro quer nos mostrar – Athena foi a primeira a se pronunciar sobre o caso – Por isso farei o juramento

\- Também estou curioso – Hermes e Apollo disseram juntos recebendo um aceno de concordância da maior parte dos presentes

\- Então que assim seja – Zeus deu a palavra final – Façamos o juramento

\- Juramos pelo Rio Estige – disseram juntos ao mesmo tempo em que um raio cortava o céu e então uma coisa mais estranha acontecer.

Uma chuva de adolescentes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo II**_

Nada era mais apavorante para aqueles adolescentes do que ser sugado por uma espécie de vortex e ser despejado em cima do salão dos tronos.

É sério. Nada, nem ser ameaçado por Chronos ou Gaia, com eles pelo menos você saberia para onde estariam indo.

Mesmo com THAD e dislexia eles não saberiam lhe dizer como foi que aconteceu. Uma hora eles estavam lá fazendo o que normalmente faziam no acampamento ou em casa e na outra eles se sentiram serem sugados e derrepente estavam caindo no meio do salão dos Deuses.

Ao todo eram dezessete jovens, que agora gritavam desesperadamente esperando o impacto da queda os atingir. Impacto este que não veio, graças a uma suave onda de vento que os aterrissou no chão seguros, sem nenhum acidente fatal, mas ainda assim, foram estatelados no chão de mármore um em cima do outro como um enorme bolo de braços e pernas.

\- Oh cabeça de alga será que dá pra sair de cima de mim? – Exigia uma voz feminina muito irritada

\- Eu até poderia fazer isso se o Nico se levantasse – ralhou uma voz masculina carregada de ironia – Cara de pinheiro levanta aí!

\- Piper, será que poderia se levantar?

\- Frank, meu amigo – dizia outra voz – eu gosto de você e tudo mais, mas você e bem pesado sabia?

Assim as reclamações continuaram, até que todos conseguiram se erguer e se recomporem, ainda devo acrescentar, sem se darem conta da presença dos deuses que os observavam curiosos e surpresos, afinal três daqueles jovens – pensavam eles – que não veriam nunca mais.

\- Jason? – Chamou uma menina morena e muito bonita – Foi você que fez aquilo? Que nos impediu de cair feio?

\- Não, não fui – disse o garoto loiro chamado Jason que parecia muito vidrado no que via – mas acho que foram eles – disse apontando na direção dos deuses. No mesmo instante em que disse isso, foi como um despertar para aqueles que ainda não tinham notado onde estavam – Ahh...

\- Vocês devem ser os nossos acompanhantes, certo? – Perguntou Athena encarando o grupo que acabara de chegar

\- Desculpe-me Lady Athena – disse o garoto chamado Jason – mas... acompanhantes? – Athena já sabendo o que viria a seguir tratou logo de explicar a atual situação - ...

\- Vamos deixar logo essa explicação para depois Athena – disse Zeus sentando-se em seu trono – Porque não se apresentam logo?

Athena bufou, mas fez o mesmo que seu pai e sentou-se, afinal também estava curiosa para saber quem eram aquelas crianças. Os outros deuses também fizeram o mesmo, quando todos os deuses que presentes ali estavam se acomodaram em seus acentos, um dos garotos tomou a frente e disse:

\- Clarisse La Rue, Filha de Ares – Disse a garota dando um passo à frente na direção do trono do pai que a olhava com um sorriso

\- Somos Connor e Travis Stoll, - disseram os gêmeos – filhos de Hermes

\- Katie Gardner, sou filha de Demeter – disse a menina na direção da mãe recebendo um sorriso

\- Charles Beckendor, filho de Hefésto – O deus das forjas apenas maneou a cabeça

\- Sou Léo Valdez, também sou filho de Hefesto – disse tentando não pegar fogo

\- Sou uma filha de Afrodite, me chamo Silena Beauregard – A deusa do amor sorriu amavelmente para a filha

\- Sou a Oraculo de Delfos – disse a menina chamando a atenção da maioria dos deuses – Me chamo Rachel Elizabeth Dare – Apollo sorriu ao constatar que ela era realmente a nova porta voz d seu oraculo

\- Sou Grover Underwood, um conselheiro ancião – disse surpreendendo Dioniso

\- Hazel Levesque – disse – Filha de Plutão

\- Frank Zhang – disse o garoto se pondo ao lado de Hazel – Sou um filho de Marte

\- Piper McLean, minha mãe é Afrodite – disse sorrindo na direção da mãe que lhe devolvia o sorriso

\- Annabeth Chase, Filha de Athena

\- Nico Di Angelo – disse e nesse momento Hades se empertigou ainda mais, já prevendo o que veria a seguir

\- Meu filho – disse surpreendendo a todos – E antes que venham me acusar de quebrar o juramento – Hades disse – ele nasceu antes de compactuarmos – O comentário pareceu acalmar os seus dois irmãos.

\- Thalia Grace, Tenente de Artêmis e filha de Zeus – Poseidon e Hades se levantaram olhando acusadoramente para o irmão, mas voltaram a se sentar diante o olhar de Hera, enquanto a discussão se iniciava Artêmis se perguntava o teria acontecido a Zoe.

\- ZEUS! – Rugiu a Deusa! – Não fizeste um juramento? – Zeus nada disse apenas se encolheu em seu trono

\- ... – Jason deu um passo à frente trocando um olhar com Piper e Léo – Jason Grace, filho de Júpiter – disse recebendo o pior dos olhares da Rainha, e o olhar surpreso de Thalia.

\- Percy Jackson, Filho de Poseidon.

\- O que tem a dizer sobre isso, Poseidon? – Zeus indagou acusadoramente, o deus dos mares nada disse apenas apontou para Thalia e Jason e ergueu uma sobrancelha em desafio, Zeus bufou e o céus trovejaram

\- Parece que eu fui o único a manter o juramento – Hades alfinetou

\- Deixamos esses assuntos familiares de lado, por que não explicamos o porquê a presença deles é necessária? – Athena sugeriu. Recebendo acenos de concordância dos outros deuses – Nos recebemos uma carta que veio de nossos futuros eu's junto de alguns livros – Athena apontou para os livros, Percy se aproximou dos livros e pegou o primeiro da lista. O titulo deste era _Percy Jackson e o Ladrão de Raios._

O garoto arregalou os olhos e se virou para Annabeth mostrando o livro.

\- Já leram esses livros? – Athena se inclinou para frente curiosa pela reação dos dois.

\- Vivemos eles – Respondeu Percy sobriamente. – Mas não conheço aqueles ali – apontando para os cinco livros finais.

\- Não se lembra deles? – Jason se aproximou do garoto

\- Desculpe, mas até alguns minutos eu não sabia nem quem você era – Percy olhava para o garoto curioso.

\- Eu pensava que você estava morto – Thalia Informa

\- Isso significa que viemos de épocas diferentes – Annabeth dizia pensativa.

\- Isso explica algumas coisas – Clarisse olhava para Silena de forma triste.

Depois de algumas explicações mais congruentes, todos se acomodaram como podiam na sala do trono. Athena pegou o primeiro livro e leu em voz alta: - _Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos O Ladrão de Raios._

 _-_ Ah, finalmente vamos poder ver seus pensamentos, Percy – Connor comentou risonho, Percy desejou que aquilo não estivesse acontecendo.

 _ **UM – Sem querer, transformo em pó minha professora de iniciação à Álgebra.**_

 _Olhe, eu não queria ser um meio-sangue._

 _Se você está lendo isto porque acha que pode ser um, meu conselho é o seguinte: feche este livro agora mesmo. Acredite em qualquer mentira que sua mãe ou seu pai lhe contou sobre seu nascimento, e tente levar uma vida normal._

\- Isso nunca da certo, querido – Demeter sorria gentil – Seu cheiro cresce a medida que fica mais velho e quando descobre sobre si mesmo, não há volta.

 _Ser meio-sangue é perigoso. É assustador. Na maioria das vezes, acaba com a gente de um jeito penoso e detestável._

 _Se você é uma criança normal, que está lendo isto porque acha que é ficção, ótimo. Continue lendo. Eu o invejo por ser capaz de acreditar que nada disso aconteceu._

 _Mas, se você se reconhecer nestas páginas – se sentir alguma coisa emocionante lá dentro -, pare de ler imediatamente. Você pode ser um de nós. E, uma vez que fica sabendo disso, é apenas uma questão de tempo antes que_ _eles_ _também sintam isso, e venham atrás de você._

 _Não diga que eu não avisei._

 _Meu nome é Percy Jackson._

Tenho doze anos de idade. Até alguns meses atrás, era aluno de um internato, na Academia Yancy, uma escola particular para crianças problemáticas no norte do estado de Nova York.

Se eu sou uma criança problemática?

Sim. Pode-se dizer isso.

\- E claro que você é uma criança problemática, cabeça de alga – Thalia ria – Imagine se não fosse.

Percy bufou indignado.

 _Eu poderia partir de qualquer ponto da minha vida curta e infeliz para prová-lo, mas as coisas começaram a ir realmente mal no último mês de maio, quando nossa turma do sexto ano fez uma excursão a Manhattan – vinte e oito crianças alucinadas e dois professores em um ônibus escolar amarelo indo para o Metropolitan Museum of Art, a fim de observar velharias gregas e romanas._

\- Tortura – disseram Ares, Poseidon, Apolo e Hermes. Athenas revirou os olhos.

 _Eu sei, parece tortura._

\- Não disse? – Poseidon

\- Vai me deixar ler ou não? – Athena irritou-se, Poseidon se calou diante seu olhar.

 _A maior parte das excursões da Yancy era mesmo._

 _Mas o sr. Brunner, nosso professor de latim, estava guiando essa excursão, assim eu tinha esperanças._

 _O sr. Brunner era um sujeito de meia-idade em uma cadeira de rodas motorizada. Tinha o cabelo ralo, uma barba desalinhada e usava um casaco surrado de tweed que sempre cheirava a café. Talvez você não o achasse legal, mas ele contava histórias e piadas e nos deixava fazer brincadeiras em sala. Também tinha uma impressionante coleção de armaduras e armas romanas, portanto era o único professor cuja aula não me fazia dormir._

\- Quíron – Todos disseram ao mesmo tempo, se lembrando do centauro.

 _Eu esperava que desse tudo certo na excursão. Pelo menos tinha esperança de não me meter em encrenca dessa vez._

 _Cara, como eu estava errado._

 _Entenda: coisas ruins me acontecem em excursões escolares. Como na minha escola da quinta série, quando fomos para o campo de batalha de Saratoga, e eu tive aquele acidente com um canhão da Revolução Americana. Eu não estava apontando para o ônibus da escola, mas é claro que fui expulso do mesmo jeito._

 _E antes disso, na escola da quarta série, quando fizemos um passeio pelos bastidores do tanque dos tubarões do Mundo Marinho, e eu de, alguma forma, acionei a alavanca errada no passadiço e nossa turma tomou um banho inesperado. E antes disso... Bem, já dá para você ter uma idéia._

\- Impressionante Percy – Connor e Travis elogiaram – Devíamos te levar conosco quando formos pregar algumas peças – Os gêmeos riam enquanto Percy se encolhia atrás de Annabeth.

 _Nessa viagem, eu estava determinado a ser bonzinho._

\- Ai ai – Hermes suspirou pesaroso – Não deveria tentar isso, mais confusão você atrai com pensamentos assim, menino.

 _Ao longo de todo o caminho para a cidade agüentei Nancy Bobofit, aquela cleptomaníaca ruiva e sardenta, acertando a nuca do meu melhor amigo, Grover, com pedaços de sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim com ketchup._

 _-_ Quem menina mais desagradável – Afrodite fazia uma careta – Deveriam dar-lhe uma lição.

 _Grover era um alvo fácil. Ele era magrelo. Chorava quando ficava frustrado. Devia ter repetido de ano muitas vezes, porque era o único na sexta série que tinha espinhas e uma barba rala começando a nascer no queixo. E, ainda por cima, era aleijado. Tinha um atestado que o dispensava da Educação Física pelo resto da vida, porque tinha algum tipo de doença muscular nas pernas. Andava de um jeito engraçado, como se cada passo doesse, mas não se deixe enganar por isso. Você precisa vê-lo correr quando era dia de_ _enchilada_ _na cantina._

 _-_ Você estraga seu disfarce desse jeito – Zeus olhou com desdém na direção do pobre sátiro.

 _De qualquer modo, Nancy Bobofit estava jogando bolinhas de sanduíche que grudavam no cabelo castanho cacheado dele, e ela sabia que eu não podia revidar, porque já estava sendo observado, sob o risco de ser expulso. O diretor me ameaçara de morte com uma suspensão ―na escola‖ (ou seja, sem poder assistir às aulas, mas tendo de comparecer à escola e ficar trancado numa sala fazendo tarefas de casa) caso alguma coisa ruim, embaraçosa ou até moderadamente divertida acontecesse durante a excursão._

 _\- Eu vou matá-la – murmurei._

\- Isso! – Ares incentivava animado

\- Não incentive Ares – Hera o repreendeu.

 _Grover tentou me acalmar._

 _\- Está tudo bem. Gosto de manteiga de amendoim._

 _Ele se esquivou de outro pedaço do lanche de Nancy._

 _\- Agora chega. - Comecei a levantar, mas Grover me puxou de volta para o assento._

 _\- Você já está sendo observado - ele me lembrou. - Sabe que será culpado se acontecer alguma coisa._

 _Quando me lembro daquilo, preferia ter acertado Nancy Bobofit no ato. A suspensão na escola não teria sido nada em comparação com a encrenca que eu estava prestes a me meter._

\- Você e seu suspense – Hades revirou os olhos – Até parece que vai morrer

 _O sr. Brunner guiou o passeio pelo museu._

 _Ele foi na frente em sua cadeira de rodas, conduzindo-nos pelas grandes galerias cheias de ecos, passando por estátuas de mármore e caixas de vidro repletas de cerâmica preta e laranja muito velha._

 _Eu ficava alucinado só de pensar que aquelas coisas tinham sobrevividos por dois mil, três mil anos._

 _Ele nos reuniu em volta de uma coluna de pedra com quatro metros de altura e uma grande esfinge no topo, e começou a explicar que aquilo era um marco tumular, uma_ _estela,_ _feita para uma menina mais ou menos da nossa idade. Contou-nos sobre as inscrições laterais. Estava tentando ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, porque era um pouco interessante, mas todos ao meu redor estavam falando, e cada vez que eu dizia para calarem a boca, a outra professora que nos acompanhava, a sra. Dodds, me olhava de cara feia._

 _A sra. Dudds era aquela professorinha de matemática da Geórgia que sempre usava um casaco de couro preto, apesar de ter cinqüenta anos de idade. Parecia má o bastante para entrar com uma moto Harley bem dentro do seu armário. Tinha chegado em Yancy no meio do ano, quando nossa última professora de matemática teve um colapso nervoso._

 _Desde o primeiro dia, a sra. Dodds adorou Nancy Bobofit e concluiu que eu tinha sido gerado pelo diabo. Ela me apontava o dedo torto e dizia: ―Agora, meu bem‖, com a maior doçura, e eu sabia que ia ficar detido depois da aula por um mês._

Hades se moveu em seu trono improvisado. Aquela era quem ele estaria pensando?

 _Certa vez, depois que ela me fez apagar as respostas em antigos livros de exercícios de matemática até meia-noite, disse a Grover que achava que a sra. Dodds não era gente. Ele olhou para mim, muito sério, e disse:_

 _\- Você está certíssimo._

 _-_ Nem para disfarçar – Dioniso olhava para Grover descrente.

 _O sr. Brunner continuou falando sobre arte funerária grega._

 _Finalmente, Nancy Bobofit, abafando o riso, falou algo sobre o sujeito pelado na estela, e eu me virei e disse:_

 _\- Quer_ _calar a boca?_

 _Saiu mais alto do que eu pretendia._

 _O grupo inteiro deu risada. O Sr. Brunner interrompeu seu história._

 _\- Sr. Jackson - disse ele -, fez algum comentário?_

 _Meu rosto estava completamente vermelho. Eu disse:_

 _\- Não, senhor._

 _O sr. Brunner apontou para uma das figuras na estela._

 _\- Talvez possa nos dizer o que esta figura representa._

 _Olhei para a imagem entalhada e senti uma onda de alívio, porque de fato a reconhecera._

 _\- É Cronos comendo os filhos, certo?_

Os deuses soltaram exclamações e bufaram, desconfortáveis.

 _\- Sim – disse o sr. Brunner, e obviamente não estava satisfeito. – E ele fez isso porque..._

 _\- Bem... - eu quebrei a cabeça para me lembrar. - Cronos era o deus-rei e..._

\- REI? – Zeus berrou, o ar dentro do salão vibrou e se eletrificou. Percy encolheu os ombros, como se pedisse desculpa.

\- Sinto muito – disse baixinho, só Annabeth ouviu.

 _\- Rei? - perguntou o sr. Brunner._

 _\- Titã - eu me corrigi. - E... ele não confiava nos filhos, que eram os deuses. Então, hum, Cronos os comeu, certo? Mas sua esposa escondeu o bebê Zeus e deu a Cronos uma pedra para comer no lugar dele. E depois, quando Zeus cresceu, ele enganou o pai, Cronos, e o fez vomitar seus irmãos e irmãs._

 _-_ Aquilo foi horrível – Hera sentiu calafrios se lembrando –

 _\- Eca! - disse uma das meninas atrás de mim._

 _\- ...e então houve aquela grande briga entre os deuses e os titãs - continuei -, e os deuses venceram._

 _Algumas risadinhas do grupo._

 _Atrás de mim, Nancy Bobofit murmurou para uma amiga:_

 _\- Como se fôssemos usar isso na vida real. Como se fossem falar nas nossas entrevistas de emprego: ―Por favor explique por que Cronos comeu seus filhos_ _._

\- Mas isso é importante – Demeter – Tão importante quanto os cereais.

Os outros deuses reviraram os olhos, sempre o mesmo discurso.

 _\- E por que, Sr. Jackson - disse o sr. Brunner -, parafraseando a excelente pergunta da Srta. Bobofit, isso importa na vida real?_

 _\- Se ferrou – murmurou Grover._

 _\- Cala a boca - chiou Nancy, a cara ainda mais vermelha que seu cabelo._

 _Pelo menos Nancy também foi enquadrada. O sr. Brunner era o único que a pegava dizendo algo errado. Tinha ouvidos de radar._

 _-_ Ouvidos de centauro, você quis dizer – Nico corrigiu, depois riu junto aos outros. Percy quando mais novo era totalmente obtuso, mas não era como se ele realmente soubesse o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor com doze anos de idade.

 _Pensei na pergunta dele, e encolhi os ombros._

 _\- Não sei, senhor._

 _\- Entendo. - O sr. Brunner pareceu desapontado. - Bem, meio ponto, Sr. Jackson. Zeus, na verdade, deu a Cronos uma mistura de mostarda e vinho, o que o fez vomitar as outras cinco crianças, que, é claro, sendo deuses imortais, estavam vivendo e crescendo sem serem digeridas no estômago do titã. Os deuses derrotaram o pai deles, cortando-no em pedaços com sua própria foice e espalharam os restos no Tártaro, a parte mais escura do Mundo Inferior. E com esse alegre comentário, é hora do almoço. Sra. Dodds, quer nos levar de volta para fora?_

\- Foi uma infância horrossa, vivendo naquele lugar – Demeter, sentia completa repulsa pelo pai.

 _A turma foi retirada, as meninas segurando a barriga, os garotos empurrando uns aos outros e agindo como bobões._

 _-_ Crianças – Hermes ria da cena que imaginava.

 _Grover e eu estávamos prestes a segui-los quando o sr. Brunner disse:_

 _\- Sr. Jackson._

 _Eu sabia o que vinha a seguir._

 _Disse a Grover para ir andando. Então me voltei para o professor._

 _\- Senhor?_

 _O sr. Brunner tinha aquele olhar que não deixa a gente ir embora - olhos castanhos intensos que poderiam ter mil anos de idade e já ter visto de tudo._

 _-_ Pode apostar que ele tem muito mais que isso – Apolo sorria encostado em seu trono.

 _\- Você precisa aprender a responder à minha pergunta - disse ele._

 _\- Sobre os titãs?_

 _\- Sobre a vida real. E como seus estudos se aplicam a ela._

 _\- Ah._

 _\- O que você aprende comigo - disse ele - é de uma importância vital. Espero que trate o assunto como tal. De você, aceitarei apenas o melhor, Percy Jackson._

 _Eu queria ficar zangado, aquele sujeito me pressionava demais._

 _Quer dizer, claro, era legal em dias de torneio, quando ele vestia uma armadura romana, bradava ―Olé!‖ e nos desafiava, ponta de espada contra o giz a correr para o quadro-negro e citar pelo nome cada pessoa grega ou romana que já viveu, o nome de sua mãe e que deuses cultuavam. Mas o sr. Brunner esperava que eu fosse tão bom quanto todos os outros a despeito do fato de que tenho dislexia e transtorno do déficit de atenção, e de que nunca na vida tirei uma nota acima de C-. Não - ele não esperava que eu fosse_ _tão bom quanto;_ _ele esperava que eu fosse_ _melhor._ _E eu simplesmente não podia aprender todos aqueles nomes e fatos, e muito menos escrevê-los direito._

 _-_ Todo professor quer o melhor de seus alunos – Athena disse solene

\- É você sempre será seu melhor aluno – Annabeth sussurrou ao ouvido do namorado

 _Murmurei alguma coisa sobre me esforçar mais, enquanto o sr. Brunner lançava um olhar longo e triste para a estela, como se tivesse estado no funeral daquela menina._

 _-_ E ele esteve mesmo – Afrodite sorria tristonha, a menina fora uma de suas filhas, até hoje ela sentia saudade dela.

 _Ele me disse para sair e comer meu lanche._

 _A turma se reuniu nos degraus da frente do museu, de onde podíamos assistir ao trânsito de pedestres pela Quinta Avenida._

 _Acima de nós, uma imensa tempestade estava se formando, com as nuvens mais escuras que eu já tinha visto sobre a cidade. Imaginei que talvez fosse o aquecimento global ou qualquer coisa assim, porque o tempo em todo o estado de Nova York estava esquisito desde o Natal. Tivemos nevascas pesadas, inundações, incêndios nas florestas causados por raios. Eu não teria ficado surpreso se fosse um furacão chegando._

 _-_ O que vocês dois estavam pensando? – Héstia perguntou olhando para seus irmãos – Estavam com muita raiva para fazerem tudo isso...

Os deuses ficaram se olhando durante um bom tempo tentando imaginar o devia ter acontecido, já o grupo de semideuses se entreolhavam tensos. Se o choque de Hermes foi duro quando descobriu na época que isso aconteceu, imagina o que seria descobrir agora que seu filho ainda era pequeno.

Depois de algum tempo em silencio, Athena voltou a ler.

 _Ninguém mais pareceu notar. Alguns dos garotos estavam jogando biscoitos para os pombos. Nancy Bobofit tentava afanar alguma coisa da bolsa de uma senhora e, é claro, a sra. Dodds não via nada._

 _Grover e eu nos sentamos na beirada do chafariz, longe dos outros. Pensamos que, se fizéssemos isso, talvez ninguém descobrisse que éramos_ _daquela_ _escola - a escola para esquisitões lesados que não davam certo em nenhum outro lugar._

 _\- Detenção? - perguntou Grover._

 _\- Não - disse eu. - Não do Brunner. Eu só gostaria que ele às vezes me desse um tempo. Quer dizer, não sou um gênio._

 _Grover não disse nada por algum tempo. Então, quando achei que ele ia me brindar com algum comentário filosófico profundo para me fazer sentir melhor, ele disse:_

 _\- Posso comer sua maçã?_

Alguns deuses reviraram os olhos, outros riram baixinho, enquanto Athena lia.

 _Eu não estava com muito apetite, então a entreguei a ele._

 _Observei os táxis que passavam descendo a Quinta Avenida e pensei no apartamento de minha mãe, na área residencial próxima ao lugar onde estávamos sentados. Eu não a via desde o Natal. Tive muita vontade de pular em um táxi e ir para casa._

 _-_ Ela lhe mandaria voltar – Athena comentou entre a leitura.

 _Ela me abraçaria e ficaria contente de me ver, mas também ficaria desapontada. Imediatamente me mandaria de volta para Yancy e me lembraria que preciso me esforçar mais, ainda que aquela fosse minha sexta escola em seis anos e que, provavelmente, eu seria chutado para fora de novo. Não conseguiria suportar o olhar triste que ela me lançaria._

 _As deusas presentes sorriram com compaixão para Percy. Eta muito lindo seu amor pela mãe. Afrodite podia sentir o amor puro que Percy sentia pela mãe._

 _O sr. Brunner estacionou a cadeira de rodas na base da rampa para deficientes. Comia aipo enquanto lia um romance. Um guarda-chuva vermelho estava enfiado nas costas da cadeira, fazendo-a parecer uma mesa de café motorizada._

 _Eu estava prestes a desembrulhar meu sanduíche quando Nancy Bobofit apareceu diante de mim com as amigas feiosas - imagino que tivesse se cansado de roubar dos turistas - e deixou seu lanche, já comido pela metade, cair no colo de Grover._

\- Essa garota e intragável – Perséfone estava considerando soltar seus cães infernais na garota.

 _\- Oops. - Ela arreganhou um sorriso para mim, com os dentes tortos. As sardas eram alaranjadas, como se alguém tivesse pintado o rosto dela com um spray de Cheetos líquido._

 _Tentei ficar calmo. O orientador da escola me dissera um milhão de vezes: "Conte até dez, controle seu gênio." Mas estava tão furioso que me deu um branco. Uma onda rugia nos meus ouvidos._

Clarisse fez careta, lembrava-se do episodio do banheiro. Mas os outros olharam para Percy com certo medo. Os poderes dos três grandes eram realmente assustadores.

 _Não me lembro de ter tocado nela, mas quando dei por mim Nancy estava sentada com o traseiro no chafariz, berrando:_

 _\- Percy me empurrou! A sra. Dodds se materializou ao nosso lado. Algumas das crianças estavam sussurrando:_

 _\- Você viu..._

 _\- ...a água..._

 _\- ...parece que a agarrou..._

 _Eu não sabia do que elas estavam falando. Tudo o que sabia era que estava encrencado outra vez._

 _Assim que se certificou de que a pobre Nancy estava bem, prometendo dar-lhe uma blusa nova na loja de presentes do museu etc. e tal, a sra. Dodds se voltou para mim. Havia um fogo triunfante em seus olhos, como se eu tivesse feito algo pelo que ela esperara o semestre inteiro:_

 _\- Agora, meu bem..._

 _\- Eu sei - resmunguei. - Um mês apagando livros de exercícios._

 _Hermes e seus filhos gemeram._

 _\- Nunca diga isso! – Disseram e sincronia_

 _\- É uma regra! – Travis alertou indignado – Uma regra de sobrevivência!_

 _\- Temos que te ensinar tudo, Percy – Connor terminava._

 _Não foi a coisa certa para dizer._

\- É claro que não foi – Hermes desdenhou – Só piorou sua situação

Percy revirou os olhos, não era como se ele não se lembrasse do que tinha acontecido. Pelo contrario se lembrava, muito bem e toda vez que visitava o mundo inferior Alecto vinha lhe lembrar de que fizera virar pó.

 _\- Venha comigo - disse a sra. Dodds._

 _\- Espere! - guinchou Grover. - Fui eu. Eu a empurrei._

 _Olhei para ele perplexo. Não podia acreditar que estivesse tentando me proteger. Ele morria de medo da sra. Dodds._

 _Ela lançou um olhar tão furioso que fez o queixo penugento dele tremer._

 _\- Acho que não, sr. Underwood - disse ela._

 _\- Mas..._

 _\- Você..._ _vai_ _... ficar... aqui._

 _Grover me olhou desesperadamente,_

 _\- Tudo bem, cara - disse a ele. - Obrigado por tentar._

\- Serio cara – Percy se virou para o amigo – Obrigado, foi muito corajoso de sua parte

\- É claro, eu sou seu protetor e melhor amigo – Grover sorria para Percy.

 _\- Meu bem - latiu a sra. Dodds para mim. - Agora._

 _Nancy Bobofit deu um sorriso falso._

 _Lancei-lhe meu melhor olhar de "vou acabar com a sua raça". Então me virei para enfrentar a sra. Dodds, mas ela não estava lá. Estava postada à entrada do museu, lá no alto dos degraus, gesticulando impaciente para mim._

 _Como ela chegou lá tão depressa?_

Os deuses se entre olharam, Hades suspirou em seu lugar.

 _Tenho milhares de momentos desse tipo - meu cérebro adormece ou algo assim e, quando me dou conta, vejo que perdi alguma coisa, como se uma peça do quebra-cabeça desaparecesse e me deixasse olhando para o espaço vazio atrás dela. O orientador da escola me disse que isso era parte do transtorno do déficit de atenção, era meu cérebro que interpretava tudo errado._

\- Isso é porque nosso cérebro e programado para batalha – Annabeth começou

\- Nós sabemos disso – Disseram todos os meninos – Nós sabemos.

 _Eu não tinha tanta certeza._

 _Fui atrás da sra. Dodds._

 _No meio da escadaria, olhei para Grover lá atrás. Ele parecia pálido, movendo os olhos entre mim e o sr. Brunner, como se quisesse que o sr. Brunner reparasse no que estava acontecendo, mas o professor estava absorto em seu romance._

 _Voltei a olhar para cima. A sra. Dodds desaparecera de novo. Estava agora dentro do edifício, no fim do hall de entrada._

 _Certo, pensei. Ela vai me fazer comprar uma blusa nova para Nancy na loja de presentes._

Ares, bufou em seu lugar. Queria ação, não este Mimi de mariquinhas. Era isso que o filho de Poseidon estava sendo, uma mariquinha, fugindo de um bom confronto. Mesmo que fosse uma mundana, Ares jamais recuaria.

 _Mas aparentemente não era esse o plano._

 _Eu a segui museu adentro. Quando finalmente a alcancei, estávamos de volta à seção greco-romana._

 _A não ser por nós, a galeria estava vazia._

 _A sra. Dodds estava postada de braços cruzados na frente de um grande friso de mármore com os deuses gregos. Ela fazia um mulo estranho com a garganta, como um rosnado._

 _Mesmo sem o ruído, eu teria ficado nervoso. É esquisito estar sozinho com uma professora, especialmente a sra. Dodds. Algo no modo como ela olhava para o friso, como se quisesse pulverizá-lo..._

\- Ela com certeza iria fazer isso – Hades murmurou

 _\- Você está nos criando problemas, meu bem - disse ela._

 _Fiz o que era seguro. Disse:_

 _\- Sim, senhora._

Nos realmente temos que te ensinar algumas coisas básicas – Travis suspirou

\- Não fique respondendo – Connor continuou. Hermes apenas sorriu para os filhos.

 _Ela ajeitou os punhos de seu casaco de couro._

 _\- Você achou mesmo que ia se safar desta? A expressão em seus olhos era mais que furiosa. Era perversa. Ela é uma professora, pensei, nervoso. Não é provável que vá me machucar. Eu disse:_

 _\- Eu... eu vou me esforçar mais, senhora. Um trovão sacudiu o edifício._

Travis e Connor balançavam a cabeça negativamente. Como Percy sobrevivera todo esse tempo lá fora, daquele jeito?

 _Eu não sabia do que ela estava falando._

 _Tudo o que pude pensar foi que os professores haviam descoberto o estoque ilegal de doces que eu estava vendendo no meu dormitório. Ou talvez tivessem descoberto que eu pegara meu trabalho sobre_ _Tom Sawyer_ _na Internet sem ter nem lido o livro, e agora iam retirar minha nota. Ou pior, iam me obrigar a ler o livro._

Desta vez foi Annabeth e sua mãe que olhavam para Percy decepcionadas e descreditadas.

\- Vou fazer você ler o livro – Annabeth estreitou os olhos para o namorado em tom de ameaça.

Percy só conseguia pensar que essa leitura só lhe traria problemas.

 _\- E então? - exigiu._

 _\- Senhora, eu não..._

 _\- O seu tempo se esgotou - sibilou ela._

 _Então algo muito estranho aconteceu. Os olhos dela começaram a brilhar como carvão de churrasco. Os dedos se esticaram, transformando-se em garras. O casaco se fundiu em grandes asas de couro. Ela não era humana. Era uma bruxa má e enrugada, com asas e garras de morcego e com uma boca repleta de presas amareladas - e estava prestes a me fazer em pedaços._

\- VOCÊ MANDOU UMA FURIA A UMA ESCOLA? – Poseidon rugiu se colocando em pé.

Hades deu de ombros.

\- Se eu mandei é porque tinha algum motivo.

 _Então as coisas ficaram ainda mais esquisitas._

 _O sr. Brunner, que estava na frente do museu um minuto antes, foi com a cadeira de rodas até o vão da porta da galeria, segurando uma caneta._

 _\- Olá, Percy! - gritou ele, e lançou a caneta pelo ar._

Poseidon sorriu, sabia que aquela caneta era na verdade _contra-corrente._ Imaginava que Quíron fosse dá-la a seu filho na hora certa.

 _A sra. Dodds deu um bote para cima de mim._

 _Com um gemido agudo, eu me esquivei e senti as garras cortando o ar ao lado do meu ouvido. Agarrei a caneta esferográfica no alto, mas quando ela atingiu minha mão já não era mais uma caneta. Era uma espada - a espada de bronze do sr. Brunner, que ele sempre usava em dias de torneio._

 _A sra. Dodds virou-se na minha direção com uma expressão assassina nos olhos._

 _Meus joelhos ficaram bambos. As mãos tremiam tanto que quase deixei a espada cair._

\- Molenga – Ares alfinetou.

 _Ela rosnou:_

 _\- Morra, meu bem!_

 _E voou para cima de mim._

 _Um terror absoluto percorreu meu corpo. Fiz a única coisa que me ocorreu naturalmente: desferi um golpe com a espada._

 _A lâmina de metal atingiu o ombro dela e passou direto por seu corpo, como se ela fosse feita de água:_ _Zaz!_

 _A sra. Dodds era um castelo de areia debaixo de um ventilador. Ela explodiu em areia amarela, reduziu-se a pó, sem deixar nada do cheiro de enxofre, um grito estridente que foi sumindo e um calafrio de maldade no ar, como se aqueles olhos vermelhos incandescentes ainda estivessem me olhando._

\- Imagino que Alecto, não tenha ficado nem um pouco feliz – Persefone comentou com o marido que acenou.

\- E não ficou – Nico entrou na conversa – Até hoje ela joga na cara de Percy esse fato.

 _Eu estava sozinho._

 _Havia uma caneta esferográfica na minha mão._

 _O sr. Brunner não estava lá. Não havia ninguém lá além de mim._

 _Minhas mãos ainda estavam tremendo. Meu lanche devia estar contaminado com cogumelos mágicos ou coisa assim._

\- é uma boa teoria – Apolo ponderou – Mas não, não estava contaminado com nenhum cogumelo magico, nenhum deles lhe faria alucinar... Talvez uma morte... Quem sabe.

 _Será que eu havia imaginado tudo aquilo?_

 _Voltei para o lado de fora._

 _Tinha começado a chover._

 _Grover estava sentado junto ao chafariz com um mapa do museu formando uma tenda em cima de sua cabeça. Nancy Bobofit ainda estava lá, encharcada do banho no chafariz, resmungando para as amigas feiosas. Quando me viu, disse:_

 _\- Espero que a sra. Kerr tenha chicoteado seu traseiro._

 _\- Quem? - respondi._

 _\- Nossa_ _professora_ _. Dãã!_

 _Eu pisquei. Não tínhamos nenhuma professora chamada sra. Kerr. Perguntei a Nancy de quem ela estava falando._

 _Ela simplesmente revirou os olhos e me deu as costas._

 _Perguntei a Grover onde estava a sra. Dodds._

 _\- Quem? - respondeu ele._

 _Mas Grover primeiro fez uma pausa, e não olhou para mim, portanto, pensei que estivesse me gozando._

\- Alguém tem que te ensinar a mentir, Grover – Hermes suspirou descontente – Assim não adianta nada tentar faze-lo acreditar nessa história.

 _\- Não tem graça, cara - disse a ele. - Isso é sério. Um trovão estourou no alto._

 _Vi o sr. Brunner sentado embaixo do guarda-chuva vermelho, lendo seu livro, como se nunca tivesse se mexido. Fui até ele. Ele ergueu os olhos, um pouco distraído._

 _\- Ah, é a minha caneta. Por favor, traga seu próprio instrumento de escrita no futuro, sr. Jackson._

 _Entreguei a caneta ao sr. Brunner. Não tinha notado que ainda a estava segurando._

 _\- Senhor - disse eu -, onde está a sra. Dodds? Ele olhou para mim com a expressão vazia._

 _\- Quem?_

 _\- A outra professora que nos acompanhava. A sra. Dodds. Professora de iniciação à álgebra._

 _Ele franziu a testa e se inclinou para a frente, parecendo ligeiramente preocupado._

 _\- Percy, não há nenhuma sra. Dodds nesta excursão. Até onde sei, nunca houve uma sra. Dodds na Academia Yancy. Está se sentindo bem?_

\- Eu admito que quase me convenceram – Percy riu se lembrando do que acontecia.

\- Quíron deveria lhe ensinar a mentir melhor – Dioniso – Vou ter uma conversa com ele mais tarde.

\- Foi um bom capítulo – Athena fechou o livro depois de marcar a pagina onde havia parado – Quem vai ler agora?

\- Eu vou – Hestia fez o livro flutuar até suas pequenas mãos e leu:

 _DOIS – Três velhas senhoras tricotam as meias da morte_

Oi gente?

Como vão?

Então... tenho algumas explicações para dar:

¹ Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Clarisse, Grover, Travis, Connor, Thalia e Nico vieram depois do final de o ultimo olimpiano.

² Os outros vieram do final de seus respectivos livros nos quais aparecem primeiro. O herói perdido e O filho de Netuno, beleza?

³ Eu não tenho previsão para quando sai o próximo capítulo, mas continuem acompanhando ^^


End file.
